


play with my heart

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, grisha au, very short, written for a quick tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a writing meme I did on my tumblr.</p><p>Prompt was: Pydia, Grisha AU</p><p>Lydia is one of Nikolai’s crew, who gets caught gathering supplies in one of the markets. Heartrender!Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	play with my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanInACroptop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanInACroptop/gifts).



> For those of you who don't know what "Grisha" is: [The Grisha Trilogy](http://www.leighbardugo.com/books/)

He stood above her, a wolfish smile curving his lips in a way that shouldn’t be attractive but definitely was, his blue eyes shining with wicked amusement. She felt her heart slow and panic swept through her -it wasn’t supposed to end like this. She wasn’t supposed to die at the hands of one of the Darkling’s traitorous Heartrenders.

"I can take you to the Prince," she said, squeezing the words out between strained breaths. "To the Sun Summoner."

The pressure eased up as the man looked down at her, head slightly cocked to the side, almost like a dog. “How interesting. You’d give up your friends so easily?”

She bit her lip and nodded, trying to look small and agreeable. “I’ll take you to them.”

He let her up. Which was a spectacularly stupid move. Lydia may not be a Heartrender, but she knew how to use a knife, grabbing hers from her belt and slashing it upwards before he knew what was happening. It caught him across the face, a deep gash forming across one cheek.

"You b-"

She delivered a swift kick to his groin before he could start playing around with her heart again and then ran, dashing out of the alleyway he had cornered her in and grabbing the pack he’d left on the ground as she went. It had been stupid not to kill him, she’d been blinded by pretty blue eyes and a stupid smirk. It was too late now though, it would be stupider to go back. She just had to hope he couldn’t run very fast.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://punkhale.tumblr.com/post/89822110359'>tumblr</a>)


End file.
